The present disclosure relates generally to a prescription pharmaceutical container labeling system.
Currently, labels applied to prescription containers include what is commonly referred to as SIG information. SIG is short for Signa (Latin) which means “written,” and this terminology is a remnant from the past when all prescriptions were handwritten and signed by the physician. Accordingly, SIG information refers to the information on the written prescription signed by the physician, which is (1) the name of the patient, (2) identification of the medicine, e.g., the name and strength of the medicine, and (3) instructions to the patient for taking the medicine.
It has become common for Purpose information to be added to the prescription label. Purpose information is information that relates to why the medicine is taken—e.g., to reduce inflammation, for nausea, for pain, and the like.
It is desired in some circumstances to use 12-point or larger font for all SIG and Purpose information on prescription labels. In many cases, the SIG and Purpose information in 12-point font does not present a space issue. However, for some prescriptions, which have lengthy instruction information, such as in the case of prednisone, the SIG and Purpose information is difficult to fit on certain containers especially in larger font sizes and/or when auxiliary information is needed. Auxiliary information is not currently required, but is often desired. For the purpose of example, auxiliary information often provided involves information such as food interaction cautions, such as “Do Not Take With Dairy” in the case of tetracycline prescriptions, since tetracycline is made less effective when consumed with dairy. Auxiliary information labels are conventionally narrow, pre-printed stickers provided in dispensers in the manner of tape and applied to a free space on the label by the pharmacist dispensing the prescription.
Pharmaceutical containers are generally provided with a standard label space depending on the size of the container. Conventional smaller containers, such as 13 dram and 16 dram containers, have a label space of usually about 4 inches in circumference and a height that increases from about 2 inches to about 3 inches based on the size of the container. Typical larger containers, 30 drams and up, usually have a label space having a height range similar to the smaller containers but the circumference is increased to about 6 inches.
As it stands, the only way pharmacies can currently provide SIG and Purpose information in 12-point font together with desired auxiliary warning information for all possible prescriptions using conventional labels and containers is to use excessively large containers typically having large wrap around labels. That is, the prescription may fit into a small container, such as a 13 dram vial, but the label information as currently provided requires label space that requires a much larger container, such as a 30 dram vial. Thus, the prescription is provided in the larger 30 dram vial.
Accordingly, one major problem with conventional prescription labels is that they will require pharmacies to use larger and more expensive vials and containers for every prescription they dispense if they desire to have a standard label configuration, even though the larger containers would not be necessary for most prescriptions. Alternatively, if pharmacists decide to use different sized containers based on label space needed for a particular prescription, they must currently use two different label configurations in order to provide labels having SIG and Purpose information in 12-point font for different sized containers. This requires pharmacists to stock at least two different type of labels and two separate printers to prevent having to change settings on the pharmacist printer every time a different sized label is needed.
Accordingly, disadvantages exist with regard to conventional prescription labels. As seen in FIGS. 1A-1B, prior art prescription containers, such as containers 4 and 6, are typically cylindrical and the labeling for the cylindrical containers 4, 6 is oriented such that the lines of alphanumeric characters are disposed on labels 2A substantially perpendicular to the axis of the container. Prior art labels 2A have traditionally been printed in a single size and single geometric design in order to simplify inventory and procedures at the pharmacies. In an attempt to reduce costs, the label sizes are typically designed for the smallest sized cylindrical containers.
There are many disadvantages to using a single label sized to fit all sizes of containers. For example, a label sized to fit a small container requires the information displayed on the label to be printed in a small font (less than 12 point) in an attempt to fit all the information on to the label. Even if all the information is able to be printed on a single label, a patient must still rotate the container in order to read the information. As shown in FIG. 1A, the small diameter of container 4 and the words and phrases of label 2A having more than a few letters results in the holder of the container to rotate the container about its axis in order to be able to read the information contained thereon. This is especially cumbersome given the multiple characters and letters required for most pharmaceutical names and prescription instructions. Additionally, because these smaller sized labels and fonts are generally used on the larger containers, the information contained on the larger container 6 is still difficult to read.
Additionally, as more and more information is desired to be provided on a prescription label, pharmacies have used excessively large containers having larger wrap around labels to display the information in a readable size. Even if large wrap around labels are used, any information and warnings on the labels in the form of sentences or small paragraphs require multiple turns and rotations of the container in order for a user to be able to read that information. Further, there still may not be enough space left on the container for a pharmacist to include pre-printed labels having Auxiliary information. Instead, the critical auxiliary information is usually provided on an additional handout sheet that is often thrown away or lost by the patient.
Another disadvantage in using a single label is that the length of the information provided to the patient varies by prescription. For example, the instructions for taking certain pharmaceuticals may be very brief (e.g., “take 2 times a day for 7 days”) while others may be much longer (e.g., “take 5 times on day 1, 4 times on day 2, 3 times on day 3, 2 times on day 4, and 1 time on day 5”). As a result, unused space may be left on a larger container or a larger label for a prescription having brief instructions.
Accordingly, improvement is desired in the labeling of pharmaceutical containers and what is desired is a way to label such pharmaceutical containers that maximizes the space on the container. Such will improve the readability of the information, medical or otherwise, positioned on the pharmaceutical container such that a reader of that information can readily read, ascertain, and comprehend the information. Additionally, it is desired to provide the labeling system so that a single label configuration may be used for a variety of sized containers